Cheap Trick
|ja_kanji = チープ・トリック |engname = Cheap Trap |user = Masazo Kinoto Rohan Kishibe |namesake = Harvest - Vol.17 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P188 The origin of STANDS! Part 5 (American rock band) |type = Automatic Stand Shared Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |actor = Stefan Martello |stats = |destpower = E |speed = E |range = E |persistence = A |precision = E |potential = E |colors = DiamondIsUnbreakable }} is originally the Stand of Masazo Kinoto and temporarily of Rohan Kishibe, featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Appearance Cheap Trick is a Stand bound to its user's back. It resembles a humanoid frog with mechanical features and suction cup fingers allowing it to cling to someone's back. It has lazy, semi-closed eyes, and a kind of mechanical apparatus strapped to its chin, as well as relatively large teeth. It is visible to others while clinging to its current user's back, and if anyone else sees it the user will be killed and the Stand will transfer itself to its new target. According to JOJOVELLER, its concept is based on Onbu-Obake. In the colored manga, Cheap Trick is blue. In the anime, Cheap Trick is portrayed as brown. Color Schemes | |T2=Anime | }} Personality Cheap Trick is obsessed with killing the one whose back it is attached to by making others see it. Its personality is vicious and sadistic, using any possible tactics from repeatedly taunting and disorienting its "user" to predicting their death. It also seems to take extreme pride in its "talking" as it often comments on how weak yet how effective it is. Synopsis Cheap Trick was the Stand of architect Masazo Kinoto.Chapter 414, Cheap Trick (3) Created when Yoshihiro Kira hit Kinoto in the back with an Arrow, it was dispatched to kill Rohan Kishibe and destroy the photos Rohan had taken in the search for Yoshikage Kira's new identity. Kinoto was unaware of the Stand's presence but instinctively felt that he needed to hide his back and managed to reach Rohan's house that way. After Kinoto's death, Cheap Trick attaches itself to Rohan and tries to trick people into looking at Rohan's back.Chapter 413, Cheap Trick (2) After much struggle, Rohan manages to take a path to Reimi's alley. There, he willingly shows his back to Koichi Hirose, but when Cheap Trick tries to attach itself to Koichi, it finds itself facing backward into the alley. It is torn off his back by ghostly hands and dragged into the afterlife. As this happens, Rohan uses Heaven's Door to command Cheap Trick to go to Hell (although whether or not Hell exists is unknown even to Rohan himself).Chapter 417, Cheap Trick (6) Abilities Cheap Trick is a unique Stand in that it can change user and actively seeks its current user's demise. Its sole purpose is actually to single out a victim and wear down its user's psyche until it can kill them and carry on to another hapless user. Although very weak (it cannot even pull off a sticky band-aid),Chapter 415, Cheap Trick (4) it is also quasi-invulnerable and only needs someone to see its user's back to kill it, making it very dangerous. Attachment Cheap Trick's signature ability is to attach itself to its user's back, beginning with Masazo Kinoto. When it attaches itself to someone's back, Cheap Trick becomes the new host's Stand even if the individual already has a Stand and can only be seen by the User. As the Stand of the host, it cannot be attacked by the host without said host harming themselves since it is technically a part of them. Cheap Trick can also not be removed from their back and forceful removal would simply rip the user's skin off, killing them. However, it is susceptible to the malicious spirits of the Ghost Girl's Alley and it may be the only way to safely remove it. Cheap Trick then actively and relentlessly seeks to make someone else look at the user's back, being especially dangerous when the host is asleep because it can then act unnoticed. If it happens, Cheap Trick detaches from the host, killing them in the process, and attaches itself to the looker's back, beginning its process anew. Previous users are reduced to a dried-up doll-sized version of themselves as a result of Cheap Trick sucking their life force out upon detachment. Universal Speech Cheap Trick's other ability is its power to make itself heard and understood by anyone, even animals.Chapter 416, Cheap Trick (5) It describes "talking" as its main ability. Cheap Trick's modus operandi is to verbally pester its host to wear them down psychologically, but can also do other things with its speech ability. Unlike other sentient Stands, Cheap Trick can converse with everyone, even non-Stand users. Because people usually mistake Cheap Trick for the host, Cheap Trick can insult people so they try to attack the host. At one point, it even told the animals of the neighborhood that Rohan was cruel to them, unleashing every surrounding stray on the mangaka. Chapters / Episodes * * * * |Episodes = * * }} Gallery Manga= Cheap_Trick.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Cheap_Trick.png|Full Appearance CT on Rohan.png|Cheap Trick on Rohan's back Masazo_corpse.png|What remains of Mazaso after his back is seen EndofCheapTrick.png|The end of Cheap Trick |-| Anime= Cheap Trick 1st.png|Cheap Trick's initial appearance, hopping on Rohan's back. Cheap Trick taunts Rohan.png|Cheap Trick taunts Rohan about his circumstances. Rohan spied by dogs.png|Cheap Trick inciting local animals to attack Rohan. Cheap Trick damaging Rohan.png|Cheap Trick tearing Rohan's back after Echoes tries to remove it. Cheap Trick laughs.png|Cheap Trick laughs victoriously, believing it has defeated Rohan. Cheap Trick notices ghosts.png|Cheap Trick looks behind itself in Ghost Alley, causing the spirits to attack. Cheap Trick hell.png|Cheap Trick is dragged off to Hell by the hands of Ghost Alley. Cheap Trick Stats.png|Cheap Trick's stats. Cheap Trick KeyArt.png|Cheap Trick's Key art. |-| Sketches= CT1.jpg Trivia *The way its users use staircases without showing their backs is a reference to a deleted scene from . References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Automatic Stands Category:Sentient Stands Category:Shared Stands Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Part 4 Category:Part 4 Antagonists Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters